


Box of Pandora

by KuraiOfAnagura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, God of victory, M/M, Otabek is the God of Victory and Yuri is loved by that God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiOfAnagura/pseuds/KuraiOfAnagura
Summary: Otabek is the God of Victory and Yuri is loved by that God.But Victory that's not earned is no Victory at all, is it?





	Box of Pandora

„That's not even funny anymore, Otabek.“ He was greeted with hot anger and fiery glare that melted right through him. Ire and blood and force.

„I don't know what you're talking about.“

„Don't play fucking coy with me! It's the 10th time you placed 4th. The fucking 10th time! I've never shared the podium with you ONCE! In the four years we're competing together! Why is it that you place in all the other competitions, but never when I'm around? I swear to god, Otabek, if you're holding back because of me, I will leave you right here and now!“

Otabek opted to go with the truth. “I'm not holding back, believe me. But us never sharing the podium is nothing that I can control, Yuri.” Or at least with a part of the truth. He helplessly shifted from one foot to the other as he tried to evade his lover's accusing gaze.

“Otabek,” the voice had changed. A plea. “Otabek, please.” While there was fury of a dancing flame before it was the smoldering cold of ashes now. A fight lost. Defeat. “You can't be friends or lovers with someone and not know when something's not right. Otabek. Beka.” He didn't need to add the _please_ again. His lover had reached a breaking point, reducing him to lower himself for him; to begging. For clarity. For the truth. Otabek, above all else, could give him that.

The golden light did nothing to illuminate the dark room, but it shone through his skin, through his eyes. Basking everything it touched in a glow, never casting a shadow.

“You're not human.” Yuri was in front of him; he hadn't retreated upon the light. A youth still, in years, but an old soul. Otabek, who existed so much longer, had never seen such a combination of youth and age, of fire and ice before. It had intrigued him first, trapped him in the end. Reduced him to be in fear, at the mercy of the comprehension of a mere mortal child.

“This body is,” he tries still.

Yuri stops in confusion. “But... _you_... are not. Humans don't normally turn into light bulbs during arguments.” Otabek just sighs deeply as an answer and finally dares to lock eyes with the other again. He feels the gasp more than he hears it. Where there was once black there is now molten gold in his eyes, testimony of his being.

“You're a god,” Yuri whispers as if he was afraid to voice it too loud.

“Some may call it that.”

“What kind of god?” Yuri was close, too close. His beauty blinding him as always. Agonizingly slowly the human lifted his hand, cautiously as if in fear of getting burned, and finally cradled his cheek. Otabek closed his eyes but he wouldn't need them to see the visions that danced into Yuri's mind. _A warrior, lone on the battlefield, sword risen in- A runner, passing the finish line, arms spread wide as if embracing his- A strategist, placing his last argument on the table, leaning back satisfied with a smirk, certain of his-_

While Yuri is fire and ice combined nothing had prepared him quite for the searing coldness that was his absence. He took a hasty step backwards, burned still in the end. Otabek opened his eyes and could see the exact moment that ancient soul in front of him shattered.

“How... how could you... how can I...? Otabek!” He tumbled like a man shot, the wound in his self proofing lethal at last. “You... you love me.” It was once meant as affection. Now it was accusation. “You're the god of- “ He fell like the soldier he was. Crumbling down, his long legs folding under him, as his body hit the floor. “All I did... all I struggled for. The hours I trained, fought! Otabek! They were futile? Is that what it means? My medals, the titles, all for nothing? Because I would've won them anyway? Even if I did nothing? Because... because you love me?!”

He knew the damage was done. Nothing could lute the cracks in the boy before him. “It is what I am.”

The cry was feral and it cut through Otabek like a sword, leaving his insides bleeding and raw. He knelt beside his writhing lover and cradled him in his arms. As he finally laxed he tilted the obedient head his way and he was confronted with broken glass. All life and fire within those green eyes was gone. The soldier he'd loved was dead.

And it was his fault. The guilt burned heavy in him, clawing at his guts. He could not perish, but his body could. It would die one day anyway, being borrowed by a dying infant in its mother's womb. And the body in front of him, the godly part in him saw it all with a sickly clarity it drove the human part in him mad, would be withering away soon. The rot hat already started to set in, gnawing at the shattered edges. Yuri's soul was ancient. Being reborn again and again, but this cycle would be his last.

“Beka,” he said, “switch off your light show.” The room turned dark again and Yuri rested his tired and exhausted head on Otabek's chest. He must feel it too.

“You're like the Box of Pandora, you know? I knew I shouldn't have asked you. But I also couldn't keep quiet.” Otabek hummed in response. Pandora was like Yuri, an old one. He'd known her and the similarities just added up to the black mess inside of him.

“What happens now?”

“I- I would like to stay with you, if you would allow it?” Yuri's nod was barely there, but it was all he needed.

“I want to go to the sea.”

 

Otabek was the god of victory. And god's couldn't die. Yuri's memory would follow him as long as mankind existed and the concept of winning. Right now he felt like to wipe out the entire planet, just to end the pain within him. With his very being he'd given Yuri what Yuri'd wished for. It was nothing he could control, it was just who he was. It didn't help that victory never came to those who did nothing. He wasn't the goddess of luck. Before victory there had to be a fight, a competition, a struggle. Yuri understood that.  
But he also understood that whoever is loved by victory will take it home. Regardless of everything else.

And in the end, it made every victory meaningless.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The First thing that came to my mind when I read the translation of the tweet stating that Otabek is the God of Victory was: Damn, Yuri had to be pissed when that's true. After all he could never be sure if he'd win out of his own strength or because he's just loved by the concept of winning itself?  
> And what if he found out after years and years of winning?  
> When all he'd achieved was suddenly open for debate?
> 
> Also I'm a sucker for old souls and the Discworld concept of Gods and Goddesses /D


End file.
